


His Greatest Treasure

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Flash Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	His Greatest Treasure

He had sacrificed so much in his life. His pride. His independence. Even his freedom, to first one master then another. It had always been a series of balances in his mind that he had used to weigh each choice, each surrender.

Then he had found something, something that he knew he’d had no right to have, much less hide from the rest of the world.

It was clichéd and he was achingly aware of how saccharine it all was, yet Snape could not stop himself from craving the tang of soft, young skin, or the surprised-sounding whimpers that made the boy sound as though he were a virgin and not the wanton temptation that had invaded Snape’s bed, mind, and heart. Harry was so responsive, so full of a fire that likely was fueled from their verbal sparring matches during classes. Even Snape saw those exchanges as a form of foreplay, his cock eagerly stirring at the prospect each time he deducted points from Gryffindor for Harry looking edible.

Harry would beg and plead to be stretched and invaded, his voice breaking under the strain until his professor gladly gave him what he craved, what they both craved.

Perhaps it might have been love, but Snape had never known love in his life and by the time Harry became more than just the Brat Who Would Save Them All, he had no real desire to seek such a weak emotion. Though he still did allow himself tenderness once or twice, when the room was dark and they both could pretend it had never happened.

But then the day came when Snape was presented with a choice. The final choice, he knew. One sacrifice or the other, and there was no way around it. This or that.

So he had presented the boy, poisoned to the gills, to the Dark Lord, and let his potions do the work where all else had failed, and Snape slunk off alone. The war was over, and he finally had that which he’d craved most…

His freedom.


End file.
